KAYO SUDOU: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A basic manual on how to care for your new "Tailor of Enbizaka" unit. Based on the Seven Deadly Sins series, and whoever started the manual trend. I only own this story.


**I feel terrible for abandoning this manual series I promised to write, so I've decided to try to continue this again. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or favorited the previous manual guides! Hope you enjoy this manual after a long hiatus from me!**

* * *

><p><strong>KAYO SUDOU: User Guide and Manual<strong>

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You've just invested in a KAYO SUDOU unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your KAYO SUDOU unit while not having the scissors turned on you, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to come within eyesight of your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Kayo Sudou

Age: N/A

Place of Manufacture: Jakoku/Leviantan

Height: N/A

Weight: N/A

**With the delivery of this unit, you should have signed a waiver saying that we, at Evillious Co., are not responsible for any damage done by this unit, mental or physical.**

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) standard pink kimono

One (1) pair of clean spring scissors (Don't worry if they get "rusty" very quickly)

One (1) red kimono

One (1) green obi (sash)

One (1) yellow hairpin

**Programming:**

Your KAYO SUDOU unit is very talented and capable of many things:

1) Tailor: Your KAYO SUDOU unit is a very skilled tailor. Need some clothes mended? Your KAYO SUDOU unit will mend them quickly and neatly

2) Assassin: She was able to kill an entire family of four without being caught or seen. Need someone killed? Send your KAYO SUDOU unit over saying that they are either making her husband cheat on her or that they are cheating on her and she will make short work of them.

3) Babysitter: While you may find this suggestion astonishing, your KAYO SUDOU unit loves children because she used to have one of her own. She will be a great babysitter, treating the children kindly, and as long as only the father is within eyesight of her, she will quickly become a favorite with the children.

**Removal of your KAYO SUDOU unit from packaging:**

1) Force an UNFAITHFUL LOVE unit to stand by the box. She will burst out of the crate and greet him lovingly. DO NOT USE THIS METHOD IF YOU WANT YOUR UNFAITHFUL LOVE UNIT ALIVE AS HE WILL GREET YOUR KAYO SUDOU UNIT AS A STRANGER AND SHE WILL MURDER HIM FOR IT.

2) Get a RED KIMONO WOMAN, GREEN SASH GIRL, or YELLOW HAIRPIN GIRL unit to stand by the box. Your KAYO SUDOU unit will slowly open the box and greet them coldly. DO NOT USE THIS METHOD IF YOU WANT YOUR UNITS ALIVE AS YOUR KAYO SUDOU UNIT WILL MURDER THEM WITHOUT HESITATION.

3) Call out, "Kayo! I saw your husband with another man!" She will burst out of the box brandishing her spring scissors and ask you where you saw them and you can reprogram her at this time if you wish.

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your KAYO SUDOU unit, you'll have the option to reprogram her. Her modes are as follows:

_Kind (default)_

_Detached (default)_

_Psychopath (locked)_

_Homicidal (locked)_

_Apathetic (locked)_

Your unit is generally very kind, which along with our MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM unit, is very rare, but she is also very detached and out of touch with reality, hence her _Detached_ and _Kind_ modes.

Her _Psychopath_, _Homicidal_, and _Apathetic_ modes are unlocked all at once if she either sees a male of her affections or an UNFAITHFUL LOVE unit with another woman or unit. She will seek out the woman or unit seen with the object of her affections and murder them remorselessly, so if you see news of the murders of women, please do not be alarmed.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**Unfaithful Love:** Kayo's perceived husband. Kayo loved him deeply and was brought to despair by his death, and conversely overjoyed to see him alive. She later was saddened by his apparently unfaithful attitude wished to become his love once again, such as by using the clothing of his other perceived mistresses. Despite her love for him, Kayo was also disgusted with her love's unscrupulous courting and became deeply offended when he acted as though he didn't know her.

**Red Kimono Woman:** A perceived mistress of Kayo's love. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her husband and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl.

**Green Sash Girl:** A perceived mistress of Kayo's love. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her husband and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl.

**Yellow Hairpin Girl:** A perceived mistress of Kayo's love. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her husband and astonished at her youth, while still believing her article of clothing could be of use to achieve her husband's affection. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl.

**Elluka Clockworker:** A missionary Kayo met. Kayo ran into Elluka sometime before her murder of the girls; enamored with the woman's beautiful pink-haired appearance, she was brought hope by the missionary's offer of a new life by swapping bodies.

**Lukana Octo:** A body Kayo inhabits. Kayo envied Lukana Octo's beautiful body and preferred it to her own. After obtaining the body through Elluka's body-swap, Kayo was satisfied with her new appearance and used it to start a new life after the death of her family.

**MA:** A sorceress who inhabits Kayo's original body. MA's physical identity is noted as Kayo Sudou, but it is unknown how she obtained the tailor's body.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, though do not be alarmed if she bathes more frequently than usual or if you find suspiciously colored stains on anything.

**Feeding:**

Your unit can cook for herself and possibly you or any other inhabitants of your house, but she will always put the current object of her affection before anyone else.

**Rest:**

No particular sleeping pattern. Has the sleep pattern of a normal person unless she goes out into the night for obvious reasons.

**FAQ:**

Q: She caught sight of my friend's boyfriend and fell in love with him! What do I do before she murders my friend?!

A: Sorry, we can't really do anything for you. Our KAYO SUDOU units are single-minded once they lock onto their current object of affection. We remind you that with the delivery of this unit, you should have signed a waiver saying that we, at Evillious Co., are not responsible for any damage done by this unit, mental or physical. That includes funerary costs and/or medical bills.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a KAYO SUDOU unit, you receive a similar looking unit in a black cloak who, along with being bored, is whimsical and capricious.

Solution: Oops! We have accidentally sent you our ELLUKA CLOCKWORKER unit (Beta version). She is an immortal, powerful sorceress who is collecting the Seven Deadly Sins and eventually body-swapped with Kayo. If you wish to exchange for the proper unit, attempt to get the ELLUKA CLOCKWORKER unit back into the crate. If you are unable to do so, please contact us at 738-363-7467 (SevenDSins).

**End Notes:**

With a lot of luck and caution, you'll find KAYO SUDOU to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit!


End file.
